What If?
by Candace Hale
Summary: What if when Renee left Charlie, she left Bella too? Charlie, not knowing what to do with an infant, left her with his sister Marie. When Bella moves back in with Charlie at the age of 17 will it all pan out the same?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **-tears-

Summer- What if when Renee left Charlie, she left Bella too? Charlie, not knowing what to do with an infant, left her with his sister Marie. When Bella moves back in with Charlie at the age of 17 will it all pan out the same?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MariePOV

Little Bella is just two and a half years old. She's such a georgous child. Much like her father Charlie. It pains me to know that he wouldn't raise her himself. Of course, I wouldn't trust Charlie to raise a cactus. He asked me to let her know about him, to let her know that he was her father. He was so scared that he couldn't take care of little Bella. The poor child doesn't know why her mommy and daddy left her.

Since she came into my care, I immedatly saw her as my child. She's my little baby girl. She has beautiful brown eyes that could go on forever. Her deep brown hair has little ringlets curls that fall just below her shoulders. She's only three and she already reads Green Eggs and Ham every night before bed. I couldn't be prouder.

Right now Bella is sleeping in her Disney Princess bedroom. I'm up and making my coffee and reading the moring news paper. My brown curls hanging in my eyes. I stood up and got started on the dishes. I heard little feet pattering against the title floor and smiled. I felt a little tug on my night gown. "Momma, I's hungry. C-can I haf panicakes, peas?" her brown eyes shimmered with hope and I just couldn't turn her down. I picked her up and put her on my hip, her curls bounced and her bell like laughter filled the kitchen. "Come on hun, you can help momma make em'."

By the time we were done the kitchen and the occupents where covered in flouer. "Bells, help me clean up sweetie." She smiled up at me "Kay momma. I's hep you ken up." We cleaned up and ate our pancakes. After we played barbies for a while, then she got bored and went outside to play. She played by herself for the rest of the day.

How I would miss this.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Sad, but true.

10 years later...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPov

"Momma, I'm goin up stairs. Kay?" It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. "Alight Bells, just don't hurt yourself." I'm 12 years old and still fall over thin air. I left the kitchen with a sigh. Sometimes, I just feel like I don't belong. Today I found some old pictures. They were in a box, tucked away in a cupboard in the hallway. They were of a lady, who looked like me in some ways, in the hospital giving birth. She was holding a little pick bundle, Uncle Charlie was by her side, holding her hand. He looked happy, so that must be his little bundle. That's strange, because he never had any kids over while I was there. Oh well, it must just be coinciedence. Maybe they were visiting family when I was over there, which was only a few times. I've never seen this woman before now either. HHmmm.

When I asked momma about it, she told me that they were in Arizona. That Uncle Charlie and this lady were devoriced, and she had taken the baby with her. I decided it didn't really matter, so I just left it at that. Momma started acting a little wierd after that. Sometimes, I would catch her crying when she thought I wasn't looking. I was always there to wipe the tears away. Something was

definatly going on.

I went up stairs to play with my puzzles. I've grown out of barbies. I hate them now. I'd rather something that poses a chalenge, like puzzles. When I lose peices it drives me looney cause' I can't finish it. I was completly lost in my puzzle when there was a slight knock at my bedroom door. My room is now Minnie Mouse, Princess were much too pink for me. My momma came in and sat on my bed.

She looked as if she was so sad. She let out a sigh. "Bella, there's something we need to talk about dear. It's rather important." I sat beside her since she had some boxes in her lap. She opened up one of the boxes, it was filled with lots of pictures. She pulled out a picture of the lady that was in the picture with Uncle Charlie. She handed it to me, the lady was very pretty. In the picture, the lady was standing beside Uncle Charlie in a white dress. It was their wedding I think, they both looked very pretty.

"Bella dear, do you know who that is?" She looked at me and I shook my head no. "Bella, this lady in the picture i-is your mother. I'm not your mother biologicaly, but you'll always be a daughter no matter what. You see,"

she paused and continued.

"when you were born your mother and father lived in Forks, Washington; the rainiest place in America. You mother, Renee, hated the rain. So she finally got feed up with it and left. She and your father seperated, though he still loves her very much, and when she left Forks, for whatever reason,she left you too. I'll never understand her dicisons."

She stopped and let me take it all in. The kind, caring, loving woman beside me ,whom I always belived to be mother, isn't. S-she took me in when my own mother didn't want me, for that I will always love her. But, if my mother didn't want me, wh-what about my father, Charlie? Why didn't he keep me when my "mother" left?

"But, why didn't my father keep me? D-did I do something wrong? I-it's all my fault that dad is miserable without 's my fault I was born!" I couldn't stop the tears from coming down my face. They spilled from my eyes and ran down my face, leaving clear trails as their marks. My mother held me while I cried and told it wasn't my fault, that my "mother" had been blind to leave me. After I got all my tears out she fixed me some hot chocolate and then she sent me to bed.

That was the first night Renee stared in my , more like nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **-TEARS-

Sorry for not posting for a while. Mid terms are coming up and they've got me insanly stressed from studing a whatnot. Alright, enough excuses, ON WITH THE STORY! Oh by the way, yes, Bella does still have her same personality as in Twilight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(BPov)

Since mother told me about my biological mother I've been doing some research. I might just be twelve years old, but I'm not an idiot. When I looked up Charlie, I found out that he was th Cheif of Police in Forks. Well, that's pretty cool. I also found out that he was never re-married and had no children except me.

"Wait, what's this?" I was thinking out loud. "Hmmmm". There was a link to a picture of a funeral. Charlie and Renee were there, along with mother and many others I didn't recognize. The preacher was behind a podium, and everyones heads were bent in respect. The caption below the picture said "Emmett Swan: Beloved son of Charlie and Renee Swan. May he rest in peace. 1969-1988 (19 years old)"

Holy Crap!!! I have a brother?! "Momma! Come here!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Next thing I heard was rushed footsteps coming up the stairs "I'm coming baby! What is it? What's happened?" she yelled bursting through my door. It swung open and slammed into the wall behind it. "Momma, why didn't you tell me?" My voice was almost a whisper. I thought she hadn't heard me until she sighed and sat down next to me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I've kept many things from you, but they were for your own protection. I didn't want you to be hurt any more knowing that you used to have a brother. He died when he was attacked by a bear, they never found his body though. Poor Charlie and Renee never recovered from the loss of their only son" she sighed. "Momma, was this before or after I was born?" She though for a second and continued. "It was about a year before you were born."

"Momma, do you think that's why they didn't want me? Because they didn't wanna replace him? Or because they thought I wasn't good enough to replace him?" I could barely finish my sentence beacause I was crying so hard.

Mom took me her arms and rocked me back and forth. She wispered sweet little nothings in my ear. "Shhhh baby, sshhhh. I think I have something that will make you feel better." She left me on my bed and went down stairs. I sniffled a little and wiped away my tears.

Mom came back up with a small box in her hands. She oped the lid and it had a silver necklace with a gorgeous cross at the end was a simple, but beautiful silver cross. Mom took out of the box and put it around my neck. "Darling, this was Emmett's necklace, your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough, and this," she took a large ring out of the box,"this is his Class Ring. Where it always, and let it serve as a reminder of your brother. You would have liked him very much you know, everyone who meet him couldn't help it." She kissed my fore head left the room.

The rest of the day went by without any other interesting events. I did do some research on Emmett. Apparently he was captain of the basket ball team at school, and the track team, and well everything else. Wow, were completely opposite. He was huge and bulky with dark curly hair, I'm sure he could scare off a vampire. Well, if they were real anyways. He reminded me of a bodybuilder.

That night I decided I would meet Charlie and confront him about this mess when I was old enough.


	4. Victoria's Secret and Tiffany's

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! **-**tears**-

Okay, I'm proud of myself! Two chapters in ONE day! Yay! I'm gonna try doing a chapter from Emmett POV, you just gota give me time to get it right. Kay, on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPov (17 years old)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" My mother yelled. She ingulfed me in her arms and kissed my forehead. "Thanks mom" I wispered. I hated when she did stuff like this. She threw me a party, there were just a few people, but still. It was mom and my my two best friends in the world. Kailey, the shy and inocent one; well until you get know her sarcastic side anyway. She has long blonde hair and green eyes, and she's thinner than a stick. Then there's Lauren, she is the most amazing person ever. She has a very loud and outgoing personality, completly oposite of Kailey. She has shoulder length brown hair with chopy layers. It has an undertone of black.

It's amazing at how different our personalities are, and yet we all get along perfectly. They're staying over at the house tonight and we're going to have some much fun. "Alright girls, let's get some cake! Yummy!" I swear my mother gets worse with old age. That woman worries me sometimes. We all left the eracticly decorated living room for the kitchen. On the counter was a white birthday cake with pale blue trimming and large lavender word writen in fancy script. It said Happy Birthday Bells! then had a picture of a golden bell.

All around the cake were presents. A small gasp excaped my mouth before I could close it. It was perfect. I turned around and wraped all three of them in a hug and thanked them. "Okay, come on! I wanna see what you got!" lauren yellled in my ear. She grabbed mine and Kaileys wrist and drug us over, my mother just laughed at whole scene. She grabbed the first silver wraped present and threw it at me. I sighed and began to open my present. God I hated presents. I took off the red bow and gently tore the paper. It was so pretty. "Oh, come on! Just rip it! Here, like this." Lauren took the present and ripped the paper violently off.

"Here, that's how you do it my dear." she handed to present back. It was a simple white box. I opened the box, and what was in it was beautiful. It was a white gold chain braclet with four little hearts on it. On one was a K, on the other was L, annd on another was an M. Then, on the last was T&CO. It was gorgeous. I hugged my mother and kissed her cheek.

Kailey handed me another box and said it was from her. I tore the paper off like Lauren showed, which made her smile. Inside the box was a a complete set of all of Jane Austens books. WOW. I have wanted these for like, ever. I gave her an huge hug and thanked her and like four times.

Next was Laurens. Oh dear, what on earth could she have gotten me. She had a wicked grin on her face as she handed me the pink box with a red ribbon wapped around it and tied in a bow on top. Dear. God. Save me now. I closed my eyes and opened the box. Of course, it was from Victoria's Secret. Joy. I shot a death glare at Lauren. Sh gave me an inocent smile in return. I pulled out the jammies. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was red night pants with pink university emblems on them. Then there was a pink camie to go with it. It wasn't that bad.

"Oh, it's not over." Lauren said with a sly grin. She tossed me yet another pink and red box. I let out a large sigh. Just freaking great. I slowly pulled out the contence. It was a maroon push-up bra with black lace and a bow between the cups, with matching undies. Oh, but that wasn't it. Next was a red and green plaid bra and undie set, yet again push-up. Well, thanks. I feel so loved. I almost strangled Lauren. "What? I thought it was cute. Plus since your moving, ya know, in case you meet some special guy...." just rolled my eyes. Lauren will be Lauren. "Plus! Dylan said it was sexy in the store!" Dear god.

Okay so there was only two left. "Here you go baby." Mom handed me a small box. I opened it and it was a cell phone. But not just any cell phone, a black Plam Centro. Holy CRAP! I've wanted one of these forever! "Oh my god! Thank you so much! But, you know yopu really shouldn't have. I don't really need a phone. I could always use Charlie's house phone you know." She let out a huff and popped my arm. "Isabella Swan! Stop all that mess. You know I hate when you reject presents." My mother scolded me. "Sorry momma." I apologized quietly. "Now for the last one." She handed me a small box with golden paper. I tore it off and opened the box. A plane ticket.

"Thank you momma, I was going to buy them myself you know." I told her. "Poppy cock!" We all started busted out laughing at her words.

Oh, tonight is going to be so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **-sniff sniff-

Okay, Just to clarify things. Charlie is old, like 56ish or something. He's rather heathy for an old guy ya know. He doesn't need a cane or anything, but he's developing heart problems so Bella's going to stay with him for a while, just in case something happens. Kay! On with the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPov

Wow, tonihgt is going to be so much fun!

Kailey, Lauren, and I made our way up to my room, where everything ways set up. There were pizzas and two-litters of coke and coke zero (Lauren's diabetic.), all their bags and and pillows were thrown on my bed. The TV had a huge stack of DVDs next to it; there was The Mummy, Harry Potter 1-5, Iron Man, Superman, Spiderman, Batman, The Hulk, and any other superhero movie.

"WHOOO!!!" was all heard before "Ufff, Hey! Ouch!" Lauren had dove onto the bed and hit her head on my iron head board. Kailey and I were rolled in a ball on the floor laughing till our faces were blue. "-huff huff- Oh. My. God. I GOTTA PEE!" with that I ran out the room and left my two best friends laughing histaricly on my bedroom floor. Dear. Lord. How on Earth did I find people like this. I swear I should pad their bedroom walls, so they won't hurt themselves. I walked back into to see them catching thier breath.

They both reached for the TV remote on the floor and got it at the same time. "Hey! Give it!" Lauren yanked on the romote, but Kailey had a firm hold. "Nuh uh! You let go!" She took one hand off the remote and gave Lauren a shove the both fell over and started rolling on the floor. All I heard were "ow!"s and "hey!"s and "Give it!"s. Well, until they both burst out into laughter at their childish behavior. "-huff- Okay guys', -huff- what do you wanna watch first? I vote for Iron Man" Lauren had already regained her breath.

"Ummm.......maybe......The Mummy Returns?" I sugested. "Yeah, sounds fine with me." Kailey agreed.

Lauren stood up and put it in the DVD tray. I threw the bags off the bed and left the, like, 500 pillow. Kailey and I popped down and Lauren jumped on top of us."uhh! Jesus Lauren! I know you only wiegh like 110 pounds, but good lord! It feels like 300!"

"HEY! That was really mean ya know." I grabbed her face and kissed her cheek, "MUAH! I'm sorry, it was a very horrible thing to say." She smiled and moved to a more comfy position with her legs and stomache across Kaileys' torso, and her head resting on my chest. It was quite comfotable.

We got to the part with this guy, and he's sneaking up to this tree. In this tree is a large hole with a Monkey skeleton in it. Everyone else standing in the tall grass is screaming and falling over or being pulled down. The tencion is building, while the three of us stare wide eyed st the screen. All the while this man is getting closer and closer to this unmoving monkey. It looked dead, but you knew it was going to jump out. So, here we are huddled together, knowing it's coming, just waiting in terror. Then, it happened. This skeleton monkey jumped out and bit this dudes' face. We all jumped and screamed at the top of our lungs.

After that nothing really interesting happened. We all fell asleep talking about how life is gonna change after I'm gone. I'm going to miss the so much after I move. It's so far away.

I told them that I would keep them up to date on everything.

------------------------------------

My door burst open and in walked my mom. "Come on girls! We need to get to the airport! Get up! Come on! I'll give you five minutes to get out of bed." Why the hell did I have to get up so freaking early?! I rolled over Lauren and got out of bed, Kailey wasn't far behind me. I put on my skinny jeans and a navy blue V neck sweater that cut down low with a small black bow under the breasts. I had a black cami on so it didnt show to much.

I threw a pillow at Lauren, who was still in bed. She groaned and rolled over. I jumped on her and laughed "Come on sleepy head! Time to get out of bed! Let's go!" She just pushed me on the floor and got out of bed. She steped over me and went into the restroom. She was never a morning person.

I grabbed my already packed bags and hauled them down the stairs, tripping on the way of course. I left them at the door and went back to my room to get a few stray things I had left out. Lauren was only half ready, so I had to hurry her along. She throwen on some Pink sweats for our journey to the airport.

"Girls! Get your butts down here! We have to get going!" We all took off down the stairs and jumped in the backseat. Mom got in the drivers seat and started for the highway. I could tell Lauren was fighting off sleep in the car, she didn't want to waste our last moments together. We were already discussing a reunion.

We got there and unloaded my bags, then headed off to the airport. Lauren, Kailey, a I were all holding hands, and attracting strange looks from random by passers. They'd look away when thay got Laurens death stare. We made our way to my gate and said our goodbyes.

Lauren grabbed me first, she wrapped me in her arms and sobbed. I thought I'd be the one in tears. I let her cry on my jacket that I had on. "B-Bella, what are we going to do without you? All I have is Kailey now," I heard a "Hey!" from somewhere behind me. ,", well I guess I've Dylan. Bella, we've been friends for everer! I'm gonna miss you hun! You better call me every other day, you hear me? And you have to tell me about all your new friends, got it? I love you Bella." With that Lauren stepped back to allow Kailey up, she cried silently while Kailey had her closure.

"Bells, I'm gonna miss you so very much. It's not fair Bells, why do you have to go? We're all going to miss you here. It's the same here as with Lauren, you gotta keep me up on everything. Bye hun, I'll miss you. Love ya girl." She walked over to where Lauren was and they held each other crying quietly.

My mother said here goodbyes, which I found to depressing to share. She huged me and kissed my forehead, "I love you so much baby." I left her and gave my sisters one last hug and a farewell. As I made my way to the gate and onto the plane. I found my seat and thank god it was next to the window. I pulled out my iPod and listened to _Her Eyes by Pat Monahan. _I said goodbye to the sun and thought about the small, dreary town of Forks, Washington. Little did I know how very much this move would make in my boring life.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight or an of the characters! **

**Okay y'all, I'm really sorry! I know, I know I haven't update in forever, but please forgive!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Okay, so I haven't seen "Uncle Charlie" since I was 14. That was four years ago. He's getting pretty old now, so I'm going to go live with him and take care of him. He's pretty active, but you can't fight old age. I only have four months of high school left, so I take care of him while I'm at home at night and in the mornings. Charlie's at all day, so the guys at the station will look after him while he's there.

The plane landed and I got off. Sigh. I miss Lauren and Kailey. God what am I going to do with out them? I grabbed my suit case and carry on, and waited for Charlie. God, I hope he isn't in the cruiser. Nothing stops traffic like a police car. My phone started ringing, I anwsered it.

"Hey Bells, I'm outside by the doors. Just looks for the cruiser. See you in a few." Charlie told me in a rush.

I heaved a sigh. Karma is a hoe. I drug myself and my stuff out side the automatic doors, to see Charlie sitting in the cruiser just waiting for me. Great. Could this get any worse?

He popped the trunk and I put my stuff in. I climbed into the front seat. Charlie put his arm around my shoulder in an occward hug.

"Hey Bells. It's good to see you. I hope you'll like it here." He told me as he pulled onto the highway.

"Oh yeah Charlie. I'm sure I'll like it here." I replied with a small smile.

The rest of the ride was quiet. That was something that Charlie and I had in common, we like the quiet. When he pulled onto the road that the house was on Charlie said to me ,"You know Bells, I got you a welcome home present. You see, I have this friend ,Henry Lamonica, that owns a car lot. And he got me a good deal on a good car for you. Ahh," He held up his hand, telling me to let him finsh and not interupt him like I wanted.

"Anyway, I got you a car and a little something else. Please don't conplain Bella, I care for you and wanted to get something to welcome you home. Please." He finally finshed. "Okay," I said wrily "but, it better not be too much...." I said as we pulled into the drive way and I saw my new car.

A Black 2008 Camaro. Wow. This waaaay too much! But honestly, he went through all that trouble get me this car. I really don't want to complain, and I can't send it back! So, Iguess I just have to accept it, but I won't be happy about it.

"Wow. Da-Charlie. Wow. I- I don't what to say, accept thank you. Thank you so much!" I got and ran to the car.

"Your welcome Bells. Here catch." He tossed the keys to me and came to stand next to the car. I unlocked the car as quick as possible and jumped in. God, it was gorgeous. I love it. My baby. I stay few more minutes just exploring. I got out and went to get my bags from the car. They weren't there. So, I guess Charlie got them.

I walked into the house and something happened that I didn't expect. It felt like home. I don't know why, but it feels like home and I'm glad. Charlie lead me up to a bedroom that he had for me. I was really me, cause nothing really matched and that was fine by me. Then something caught my eye as I went to turn around. There was something sitting on my bed.

I sat down and grabbed it. It was a brand new lap top computer. Wow. I mean, this man that is my father really is too kind. Way too kind. This computer in my hand is a Black Macbook Air. Holy crap! I mean honestly, how much can one person take!

I set it down and went down into the kitchen to find something for dinner. I searched the cabinets and frige but, found nothing that would sufice for dinner. Geeze how did this man live without me?

"Hey Charlie! You Don't have anything to eat in here." I shouted into the living room from the kitchen. "Yeah, I usally just order pizza or grab something to eat at the diner before I go for my run." he informed me as he walked into the room.

"Okay, but I need to go down to the store tomorrow after school. Do you think you can live till then?" I asked jokingly. "Yeah, I think I'll live till then. I've lived all these years haven't I?" He looked at me and I realized that we had the same eyes. Just another thing that I got from him. "Yeah, I supose that you have. But uhh, I'm just going to go upstairs to unpack and get shower. Then I'm gonna head to bed. See you in the morning." I told him so that he wouldn't hover like mother. Not that I think he would but, you know, just incase.

"Kay, sleep tight Bells" He bid as he gave me an occward one armed hug.

I made my way upstairs and fell down on my bed. Sigh. It's been a long day. I grabbed my bag and started unpacking. All my band tee's and super skinny jeans, my few skirts and and dressy blouses, my dresses and cardigans, all of my abundant converse and tennis shoes, the few really hot high heels lauren bought me (That I never wore), and other random things.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and jammies, a school tees shit and cotton shorts. Thank goodness for showers! I slipped into the steaming shoe and I could already feel the stress just going down the drain with the water. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and bathed and what-not. After I got out and dressed. I went to my room the call Lauren.

.RING "Sniff,Sniff. H-hello?" she anwsered. "Lauren? Are you okay?" It was silent for a few seconds, in which time I heard Mama Mia playing in the back ground. "Oh god, Lauren your not are you? Geeze Lauren, things are not that bad dear. Do you have you Ben and Jerrys too?" I heard an muffled 'Uh huh' as if a spoon were in her mouth. Mama Mia was Laurens ultimate comfort movie along with Ben and Jerrys ice cream. We only resorted to this when things were really bad. Therefor I knew Kailey was there.

I let out a huff as Lauren got another bit of ice cream. "Lauren put Kailey on the phone." I told her.

"But don't you wanna talk to me?" another muffled response came out.

"Not when your stuufing your face! Geeze just put Kailey on the phone please."

"Okay Okay. But no one is getting this Ice cream from me! Neeeeeeeeever!" She practicaly screamed in the speaker.

"HEllo! I might have just lost my hearing." I muttered to myself.

"Hey! I'm so excited to hear from you! Oh, how was it? Your plane ride, I mean." Kailey had finally taken the phone from Lauren.

"Heys Kails, the ride over was really lonely. But, you'll never what Charlie got me for a welcome home present! A CAR!" I love my new baby! I knew they would too.

"No way! What kind of car?" Kailey asked clearly as excited as I am. I could Lauren in the back ground signing Gimme a Man after Midnight. God I love her.

"It's a- a a umm, I think it's a Camaro 2008. It's black and gorgeous! I love it! That and a Black MAcbook Air!"

There was a loud squeal on the other end of the phone, odviously Lauren. "OMGOMG!!! THATS SOOOO AWESOME! I LOVE YOUR DAD ALREADY! WE'VE GOT TO COME VISIT! Don't ewe Kails! Ohhh I'm so excited!!!!" I heard lauren yell in the back ground. Ismiled and shook my head.

"Anyways guys. You know I'd love stay up and talk all night but, I've got to get in bed. I'm so tired I can't find words for it. Night guys! Love ya!" I called into the phone.

"LOVE YOU TOO!!!! NIGHT!" They yelled into to the phone. I could literly hold the phone three feet from me and still hear them perfectly clear. I hung up and got into bed.

Tomorrow is going to be a big day.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I woke up to the gray light filtering through my window and the pitter patter of rain drops on the widow. The universe hates me.

I got up and got a shower and blow dryed my hair, I left it in loose natural curls. And applied just a bit of mascara. I ran back to my room and dressed in my super skinny jeans and my Flyleaf tee with my black and white checkered vans. I also had on my brothers neclace and ring. I grabbed my back pack and headed down stairs for breakfast. I downed a poptart, brushed my teeth, and was on my way. I got in my baby and just sat there for a minute enjoying that new car smell.

It didn't take long to find the school, since Forks was such a small town. Honestly, I think I passed it a couple of time before I pulled in. It was just some buildings that didn't look much like a school at all. Here, just like every where else, was covered in greenery. It's sickening.

As I pulled in to the lot, I noticed that every one had older cars, I mean not that it matters or anything, I just noticed it. Well, except for two cars. A silver Volvo and a monster Jeep. Geeze people, stick out much? Well, I guess I don't have any room to talk. I pulled into the first spot I saw open. As I got out people were staring at me like I was purple or something. More like red, I thought to myself.

I made my way toward the office and luckly, I didn't trip. Sometimes I amaze myself. I got to the office as fast as possible to get of this dang rain and wind. Inside the life saving door was warm and small. The lady behind the desk looked nice enough, so I put on a smile and made my way over.

She looked up at me through inch thick glasses and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Cope. Are you looking for something dear?" She introduced herself to me. "Umm, Yes, my name is Bella Swan and I'm new here. I was looking for my time table." I told her.

"Yes! Yes, of course. You must be Charlies' girl.", at this I turned red. Why did this town have to be so small? ,"Well dear, here's your table and a map of the school. And, have this slip of paper signed by all your teachers, then turn it in at the end of the day. I hope you enjoy it here Bella." I said goodbye and made my way toward my first class, as the bell had just rung.

I made my way to English with everyone staring at me, so embarassing. When I got there, I gave my slip to the teacher and sat down at the back of the classroom. Everyone was filing in by the time I sat down. The teacher stood up and welcomed the students and, of course, informed them that they had a new student in class. He told me to stand up and introduce myself. I could tell I was already cherry red.

"Um, Hello. I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here, odviously. And I moved here from New York, New York. And, that's about it." I went to sit down when the techer asked what I enjoyed in my free time.

"Well, that's an easy one. I love to read, play the guitar, and watch movies." I told him. Then, he asked what kind of literature I like. "I really love the classics, like Jane Austin and Shakespear. My favorite is Wuthering Heights." I replied trying to just sit down already. Luckly he let me after that. That class drug by slowly.

And, so did the rest of them. At lunch I practically ran for the cafeteria. I grabbed my lunch, an apple and a bottle of water, and sat down at the first empty table I could find. I opened my water and stuck my nose in my book. About five minutes passed before somebody tapped me on my shoulder, well at least I think it was five minutes.

When I looked there stood the five most beautiful people I had ever witnessed in my life. they were gorgeous. The two blondes looked like they could be twins, a big bulky one that kind of looke like Emmett but different, a little pixie with black hair, and then some bronze hair guy. But, blonde guy was definatly most beautiful of them all.

"Umm, Yes? Wait, I'm sorry this must be you table or something. It was the only one that didn't have anybody, but I'll just move. I'm sorry." I went to get up, but the pixie stepped up.

"Oh, no. No worries. We'll just sit with you. Won't we guys? Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you." She said holding out her hand, which I took and sat back down.

The beautiful people sat down all around me. Alice next to the bronze guy, who was looking at me strangly, then the blonde girl next to the big guy, then the blonde guy next to me. Apparently the blonde girl and bulky guy were a couple, and the small pixie, Alice, and the bronze haired male were a couple as well. That did make it obivous or anything, there was just an air about them. Which meant that the blonde guy was single. Psh, like there was a chance in Hell that this beautiful guy would be interested in plain ole Bella Swan, the new girl.

"You must be Bella, right? We don't get many new kids around here, as you can probley tell. So, what were you reading when we interupted. It looked like you were pretty into it." She asked.

"Well, I was reading Wuthering Heights. It's my favorite." I anwsered quietly.

"Oh! Wow, that's a classic. You seem like that kind of girl. Anyway, I'm Alice, as you already know, and and this is Edward, my boyfriend,", she motioned to the bronze haired guy, who smiled a gorgeous smile ,"and this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett," as gestured to the blonde girl and the bulky guy,"And last,but not least, this is Jasper." she finally pointed to the beautiful blond male.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Bella." I introduced myself to them all. They all seemed kind of giddy with joy, but I don't know why.

"Oh, we know. The whole school is a buzz with gossip of your arival. But of course we don't belive everything we hear." Rosalie said to me. She seemed nice enough.

"Great," I said sarcasticaly," I've only been here half a day and rumors are already flying." I rolled my eyes. Teenagers can be so messy.

"Oh, don't worry. We don't belive anything. We've always been the topic of rumors, so no worries." Emmett said to me.

"Anyway, where did you move here from?" Alice asked with curiosity.

"I'm from New York. I was living with my Aunt Marie. I moved here to live with my dad." I told them.

"Oh wow. New York, like New York City? This must be a huge change." Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, I've lived there my whole life. So Forks is just a bit too quiet for me. I'm used to horns blowing and sirens yelling at one in the morning." I said

"So, who's your dad? We probley know him, since this is such a small town." Jasper asked quietly. God, his voice sounded like music.

"Um, Charlie, Charlie Swan. So yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone knows him." I said quietly, as I played with my bottle cap.

"Wait, so if Charlie's your dad, why were you living with your aunt?" Edward asked.

"Um well, it's a long story. Maybe some other time." Just as the words left my mouth the bell rang. How clic'que, saved by the bell.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping this weekend with me and Rose?" Alice asked, practically bouncing with excitment.

"Umm, I don't know guys. I really don't like shopping." I really really really hated shopping.

"Awwww. Please Bella, please!" Alice put on the best puppy dog face I've ever seen in my life.

"Ugh, fine Alice. I'll go." I said defeated.

"YAY! I can tell we're going to be best friends!" She squeled.

"Well, I've got to get to class now. I'll talk to you later guys." I grabbed my bag and left for class.

I made it biology just before the tardy bell rang, with Jasper. Jasper made his way to his seat, while I gave my slip to the teacher.

"Well, Miss Swan, it seems the only seat we have open is next to Mister Hale. Jasper Hale, please raise your hand." he told Jasper, even though I already knew who he was. Though I guess Mr. Bates wouldn't know that.

I looked at Jasper, who had his hand raised and a dazzling smile on his face. I smiled and took my plce next to him. I took out a notebook and started doodling swirls and random patterns. I could feel his eyes on me while I was. Then, the teacher started class.

"Sorry if my sisters gave you any trouble, they are ruthless when it comes to shopping." He apologized for his sisters, after the teacher had given us free rein on our projects.

"Oh, it's okay. My friend ,Lauren, back home whould drag me shopping too, so I'm used to it by now. Poor Kailey though, she caught the worst of it." I told him absentmindedly.

"So, are you enjoying the rain?" He asked.

"Oh no. I hate the rain, and the cold. Although, I don't think you can avoid the cold anywhere you go, so I'm screwed there." I infored him.

"Well, if you hate the rain, why on Earth whould you move to the rainiest place on the contental U.S.? If you don't mind me prying." He added swifty.

"Oh no, I don't mind. I moved here to take care of my father on the weekends and while I'm at home. He's developing heart problems and needs somewhere there incase something happens. He's fine while he's at work, beacuse he's always around people." I told him, still concetrating on my paper. We had finished our project and now I was doodling a picture of my brother from memory. Even though I never meet him, I still feel like we grew up together.

" Who are you drawing Bella?" Jasper asked, after studying my picture for a while.

"Oh, this? It's my brother, Emmett. I never knew him though, I just draw from a memory of a picture. He died a couple of months before I was born. Then, mom left my dad, and me with him. I think that's why Charlie gave me to Aunt Marie. Becuase he didn't know what else to do. Either that or, maybe he didn't think I could replace Emmett, not that I was trying to. I don't know. I know I never knew him, but some how, it feels like I did. I still wear his cross and class ring everywhere I go." I show him Emmetts jewlery.

I don't know why I was telling Jasper my whole life story, but somehow it just felt right. Like I could tell him anything and he would just listen and and confort me. I'm not sure why, but now he probley thinks I'm some kind of freak.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to rant on you or anything. It's so easy to talk to you." I aplogized not looking up from my drawing.

"It's okay Bella, I understand. Trust me, I do. I know this sounds wierd, since we just meet and all, but I'm here if you just need someone to talk to. Okay?" and for the oddest reason, I felt like I could trust him with anything. Like I could just tell him anything in the world, and this wave of calmness just washed over me. In that moment, everything felt like it would be alright.

The bell rang and everyone got up to go.

"Alright Jasper, I'll see you later." I smiled and left the room. I was headed for hell on Earth. One dreaded word. Gym.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(EmPOV)

Last night I spent thinking about my family, yet again. I can't help it sometimes.

After that bear attack, Rosalie found me an inch away from death. I thought she was my angel. My that came to take to me to heaven. But it was quite the opposite. It was pure Hell. The flames burning away my blood and stopping my heart. It was so painful, but I'm thankful for that venom. Without it, I wouldn't be able to live out the remainder of my immotal life with Rosalie, my savior.

Somehow, I convinced Carisle to let us stay in Forks for just a little while longer. I had to look over my family just for a while longer. I remember my funeral vividly, unforunatly. Mother and father were there, and so was Aunt Marie. Mom was seven moths pregnant with my little sister, whom I would never get to meet.

Then just a couple of months after Isabella was born, Renee left dad and Isabella**.(He doesn't call her Bella because he was never around when she was older to know she didn't like it!) **It was heartbreaking. Charlie didn't know what to do with himself after Renee left, much less Isabella. I wish I could just swoop in my arms and be her hero. She just an infant, she doesn't deserve any of this. My dear little sister.

I never really had a problem with blood lust. I hated the smell of blood when I was human, so that may have something to do with it. So, since I never had a problem with the blood, I used to sneak in her room and watch her sleep. She was a beautiful child. I would gently stroke her little hands and feet, and her little head with one finger. Then, she would curl her little fingers around my bigger one. I was so scared I would hurt her, but I never did.

She had mine and dads' eyes, but she made them so much more goreous. Her hair was soft brown and she had a slight pink color to her tiny cheeks. It kills me that I haven't been able to be in her life. After about a month after Renee left, dad sent Isabella to live with Aunt Marie. I always loved that woman.

I have no doubt in my mind that she will take great care of my little squirt. I can only hope to see her again. I hope so, I'll miss them all so much after we move away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 Years later....

We are finally moving back to Forks, to go home. It's been seventeen long years and no one would regonize us. Plus, this time we're using our real names. Last time, Carlisle and the rest of them we're using fake name, just incase we ever moved back.

I'm going by Emmet Cullen, obviously, and everyone else is going by their real names as well. The story is that we moved here from Denali, Alaska and that we were all adopted. Rose and Jasper were twins and Alice and Edward are brother and sister. This is going to be so much fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Author note! I'm sooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long for a chapter. It was really hard to find the inspiration to keep writing. I swear I'll update as much as I possibly can from now on!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I'd like to give a special thanks to **chst**! This person really helped me continue on with this story. Thanks again!

BPov

Gym. Even the word makes me cringe. I can't walk across a flat surface without falling! How the hell am I supposed to run across a wood floor trying to avoid people while bouncing a ball at the same time, without hurting myself?

If you ask me, it's impossible. Simple as that. I got to the the gym as more people filed in. Luckley, Coach said I could sit today out, since it was my first day.

I sat in the bleachers and pulled out my notebook. I studied the picture I had drawn of Emmett and held his cross tight. Is it possible to miss a person you've never meet before? I think so.

I heard my name bring called from across the gym and looked up. There, in all her glory, stood Alice, all 5' ft of her.

"Hey Bella!" She was waving her arms up in the air. She jumped up and down to add to the effect.

I just laughed and waved back shyly. She was drawing the attention of the entire gym to me. Then, all of the sudden the basketball flew towards her pixie like head. She ducked just in the nic of time._ "I bet she could feel the breeze off of that one."_ I thought.

Alice then turned and gave the boy who threw the ball, Mike Newton I think, the single most terrifying glare I have ever seen in my lifetime. I swear, you'd think the boy would drop dead right there! The blonde boy went wide eyed and backed away very slowly, hiding behind the person behind him.

Alice then turned and walked to the otherside of the court. I just shook my head. I wonder what would happen if I refused to go shopping with her and Rosalie? I shivered. I don't even want to think about it.

So, istead of thinking of what Alice would do to me if I refused a shopping trip, I thought about Jasper. He is amazing. It only just met him, but it seemed like we had such a connection. At least I thought so. I hoped he did too. Probley not.

I was just plain ole Bella. Plain brown hair and boring brown eyes. I'm so clumsy too! This beautiful creature was graceful and goreous. His blond lochs seemed to shine, even in these horrible floresent lights.

His skin is so pale and his eyes are a beautiful topaz color I've never seen on anyone else, other than his family. But their eyes seemed to pale in comparison.

With Jasper everything seems so right, so natural. He made me so calm and relaxed.

Then, there's Emmett. He looks so much like my brother, but somehow. . . . different. They had the same physical build, the same dimples and smile. The same face shape and hair.

Uhhh.......... this seems impossible, but......

Could Emmett Cullen be Emmett Swan, my brother?!

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry guys, I know this is short but it's the best I can do for now. I'm trying to make them longer I swear. Anyway, tell me what you think. I think the next chapter is going to be in Emmetts POV of the first day of school. Then, maybe Jaspers, but I'm not sure don't get our hopes up. **

**- Lots of love! Candace **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not upadating in forever. PLEASE forgive me. I just have not been able to find the inspiration to write this. Through this past week of insomnia I have been able to write quite a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for Reading!

First day of school: EmPov

Another year of school. This just blows! School sucks. All the perverted humans stare at MY Rosie! Part of me is proud, then part of me wants to rip them limb from limb. The way they look at her makes me sick. Only** I **should be able to look at her in that way!

Psh, whatever. Shes waaaay to good for them anyway. So today we got ready for school and left the house by 7:20 am. Some people may consider this waaay to early to even be up, but since I'm a vampire time really doesn't matter to me.

Eddie Boy (haha!) and Alice took his precious baby, while Rose, Jasper, and myself took the Jeep. When we pulled into the lot everyone stared like there was no tomorrow. We all got out of the cars and stood around the cars. Not two minutes later a car pulled into the lot that no one had ever seen around here before. A Black 2008 Camaro. Damn fine car. I wonder whos' it is.

They parked the car and when the driver got out, it was something none of us expected. The driver of the Camaro was a GIRL! A girl for Gods sake! She was almost as pale as us and had long brown hair. She was wearing a pair of jeans that are rediculacely tight (Skinnys I think? How should I know? I'm a dude!) and a Flyleaf tee shirt and some shoes that looked like a checker board. Her face was red, so I take it she was embarrassed. As soon as she was out of the car she went straight to the office.

The bell rang and everyone took off to their classes. I had my math class first so that's where I headed. The day went by rediculacely slow. Thank God lunch was next.

I met Rose outside of her class and we made our way to the lunch room, meeting the rest of the gang on the way there. We walked in and made our way to the lunch line, which was completely pointless. It's not like we eat anyway. Now, whenever we walk into the lunch room nobody stares like they used to when we first arrived.

We paid for our lunch and made our way over to the table we usually sit, to find a girl sitting there. She had her nose in a book so I couldn't make out her face. She must be the new girl because all the others usually stay away from our table. Their puny human instincts warn them against our presence.

Alice went around and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up with couriosity in her eyes. She was beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair and brown eyes that seem to go on forever. Her skin was almost as pale as ours. This girl looked oddly familiar. I wonder what her name is.

"Umm, Yes? Wait, I'm sorry this must be you table or something. It was the only one that didn't have anybody, but I'll just move. I'm sorry." She said slightly nervous. She made to get up, but Alice stopped her.

"Oh, no. No worries. We'll just sit with you. Won't we guys? Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you." Alice told her. She sat back down and we all sat down as well.

Alice sat next on Bella's left side with Edward on Alice's right. Next to her was Rose, then me, then Jasper on Bella's right.

This girl seriously familiar. Those eyes are gorgeous. Those long brown lochs are a shade of brown that has been burned in my memory for years. This girl is my little sister, Bella. At that moment I wanted to spring across the table and cradle her in my arms, just as I wanted to when she was a little baby all alone in her room.

She's so grown up. She's got all the boys at this school wrapped around her thin pale finger. Anyone could tell just by watching as she walked by. I glanced over at Eddie Boy, and it didn't seem as if he caught those thoughts. He was too engrossed in my sister.

With my being a vampire, thinking all of this only took about 3 seconds so I didn't look stupid just staring at her for 5 minutes like a human would.

I pulled myself back into the conversation. Alice was talking to Isabella, or Bella as she preferred.

"-like that kind of girl. Anyway, I'm Alice, as you already know, and this is Edward, my boyfriend,", she motioned to Edward, who smiled ,"and this is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett," as gestured to Rose and myself ,"And last, but not least, this is Jasper." she finally pointed to Jazz.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Bella." Her voice was like music as she answered.

"Oh, we know. The whole school is a buzz with gossip of your arrival. But, of course, we don't believe everything we hear." Rose said to Bella. Rose was so sweet. I can already tell they're going to get on fine.

"Great," Bella replied, sarcasm lacing her voice," I've only been here half a day and rumors are already flying." She rolled those eyes that reminded me so much of the ones I had has a human.

"Oh, don't worry. We don't believe anything. We've always been the topic of rumors, so no worries." I told her trying to make her feel better, as big brothers are supposed to do.

"Anyway, where did you move here from?" Alice asked with curiosity.

I, of course, already knew the answer to that. She lived New York, New York, where Aunt Marie lives. I've spent more than a few nights worrying about my baby sister living in a huge city. So many things could happen. Muggings, rapes, drugs, homelessness, all of which are part of daily life in NY.

"I'm from New York. I was living with my Aunt Marie. I moved here to live with my dad." Bella told us in her soft voice.

"Oh wow. New York, like New York City? This must be a huge change." Rose said. I knew she would be thinking of all of the opportunities for good shopping in NY.

"Yeah, I've lived there my whole life. So Forks is just a bit too quiet for me. I'm used to horns blowing and sirens yelling at one in the morning." She told us.

"So, who's your dad? We probably know him, since this is such a small town." Jasper asked quietly.

I looked over at Jazz. His eyes were glued to my sister, like he couldn't ever look at her enough. He was unconsciously projecting his emotions to everyone at the table. Among his emotions were joy, happiness, and, above all, love. There is NO WAY he was in love with my baby sister! This is not happening!

"Um, Charlie. Charlie Swan. So yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone knows him." Squirt replied as her dainty fingers fiddled with her bottle cap.

"Wait, so if Charlie's your dad, why were you living with your aunt?" Edward asked. He looked genuinely confused. That's weird. Edward can read thoughts. He should already know this.

"Um well, it's a long story. Maybe some other time." The bell rang as soon as Bella spoke. She got up to leave, but Alice stopped her.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping this weekend with me and Rose?" You could practically see the energy and excitement coursing through her as she asked Bella to go shopping with her.

"Umm, I don't know guys. I really don't like shopping." Sweet! Bella doesn't like shopping! She's normal!

At this point Alice pulled out the big guns. The face. The face that could melt the coldest heart. No pun intended.

"Awwww. Please Bella, please!" Of course Bella caved, seeing as it WAS the face.

"YAY! I can tell we're going to be best friends!" Alice squealed. Why, oh why, did she have to be squealer?

"Well, I've got to get to class now. I'll talk to you later guys." Bella said as she grabbed her back pack and took off for class.

We all looked at each other. This is a first for our family. To invite a human wasn't heard of for our family. So many things could happen! She could find out about our family. There could be an accident, involving blood. She could get to close and be horribly heartbroken after our inevitable departure.

"Well, I like her." Rose said as she took my hand and went to class with me. Alice followed in after us. Jasper went to Bio and Edward went to Chem.

As the day continued I didn't really pay attention to anything. I just let Rose talk. I occasionally added a "Yeah, sure." Or an "Uh huh." I don't care about my classes. I can pass those with my eyes closed. I just thought about my little Squirt, my baby sister. Luckily I don't have any classes with Edward.

What if she figures out I'm her brother? What if she figures out my secret? A million and one What If's went through my head at school. Before I knew it, it was time to leave. We were out in the lot just talking.

I saw Bella come out and head into the parking lot. The rest of my siblings followed my glance and looked at her as well.

As she walked through the parking lot it was like a ripple effect. As she passed the guys turned to watch her walk by and the girls glared out of jealousy. From the look on Edwards face, I was sure I didn't want to know what those guys were thinking.

Bella got to that fine black Camero and turned to unlock it. She caught our eyes on her and turned to wave. We all waved back. The thing was, she seemed to only have eyes for Jasper.

NO! This CAN'T be happening! Jasper looked at me odd, wondering where my sudden flash of anger came from.

We all got in our designated cars and sped off for home. Rose kept looking at me funny on the way. Man, I thought no one noticed my distraction today. Damn.

-AT THE CULLEN HOME-

All of my "siblings" were down stairs with Mom and Dad. They were all whispering. I knew I was going to be called at any mome-

"Emmett, can you please come down stairs? Just for a couple moments?" Mom asked sweetly.

Honestly, how am I supposed to say no to that?

I grudgingly made my way down stairs and prepared myself for the questions. I sat down next to Rose and took her hand in mine.

"Em, what has been wrong with you today? You seem kind of out of it." Rose looked at me with those eyes and I knew I had to answer.

"I-, I don't know." I said looking at mine and Rose's intertwined hands.

"I almost can't tell what he's thinking. His thoughts are so deep." Edward said "I do know it has to do with the new girl, Bella." He said looking at me carefully.

"Yeah, it does." I told them looking at each of them. They all looked concerned. I can understand why, I guess. They've never seen me act like this. I'm only this serious when it comes down to my sister and wife.

"Emmett, I kept getting these odd, flashes of anger out of nowhere from you at school today. What was that about?" Jasper asked me.

Rose looked up at me with pure pain in her eyes. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen, for an angel to be in pain."You-, You're in love with her aren't you?" she asked me in the most broken voice with her lip trembling.

I scooped her into my arms and held her close. I kissed the top of her precious head.

"No, baby. No. You're the only one for me. You should know that by now." I whispered.

"Then, what is it?" Esme asked looking so concerned for me, her son.

"I-, I," I let out a frustrated sigh. "I think Bella is my baby sister. I used to sneak into her room at night and watch her sleep as an infant. I would rub her tiny hands and with my finger. She would open those pretty brown eyes and just look up at me, and not make a peep. I was so scared I would hurt her, but she would just wrap her tiny fingers around my big one. She was beautiful, and still is. Her eyes are the same color mine were." I whispered.

If I could cry I would. My voice would tremble here and there as I spoke. Thinking back to those nights I would spend watching her sleep made so painful. I missed everything. Childhood is when you need your brother the most, and I missed it, the first time she sat up on her own, when she started crawling, those first steps, first words, helping her read Dr Seuss books, everything. I know Aunt Marie took amazing care of her, but I'm her brother. I was supposed to be there.

I wish I could make up for those moments so badly, but I know by doing so would put her in danger from our kind.

"Oh, Baby." Rose cradled me in her arms while I sobbed. Everyone else was gone, except Esme, who sat next to Rose, just holding my hand. She looked as if she were about to cry. Rose let me switch over to my mom's lap, which must have looked strange because I'm so big, but I don't care. I just wanted my mom to hold me. She held my head in the crook of her neck and would kiss my forehead. I quieted after a while and just thought as my mom held me.

I have some big decisions to make.


End file.
